


I kissed a boy

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, alcohol cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he opens his eyes it feels like he’s being assaulted by blue - the boy’s bright blue (if not a little lust clouded) eyes, his blue t-shirt, the pieces of blue in his hair - and he’s so startled that he just blurts out, “What?” Without even thinking. The other boy smiles and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist just-this-side of possessively as he repeats, “Castiel. My name is Castiel.” </p><p>"Oh," Dean breathes out a small, startled laugh and leans closer against Castiel (apparently) as he smiles, “Dean.”</p><p>"Well, Dean,” Castiel says his name like he’s tasting something sweet on his tongue and the way he smiles makes the taller boy’s cheeks turn a little pink, “Are you doing anything right now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a boy

Dean hates frat parties. He’s not even sure why he agreed to come but here he is, drunk off his ass and standing in the kitchen talking to Charlie, Jo, Bela, Benny and Lisa and they’re all daring him to kiss the next random dude that walks by.

It’s harmless enough, assuming he doesn’t grab one of the assholes throwing the party, so Dean agrees (mostly to prove to Charlie that he isn’t a “pretty princess chickenshit” and also because he wants to see what Lisa will do) and grabs the next guy that walks by them. He pulls the guy who’s only a little shorter than him against his chest and plants a big one on him without any hesitation.

After thirty seconds expecting to get pushed off or punched or called a fag or something but no, the guy surprises him and pulls him closer and starts kissing him back like he  _wants_  to, like he needs to.

This time it’s Dean’s turn to be surprised into paralysis. His eyes go wide as he stares at this dude’s forehead before his brain catches up with the program and he realizes that hey, he likes kissing this guy and he starts kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. 

He tastes like beer and weed and the punch that Dean saw Ruby spike when they walked into the door and it’s absolutely, mind numbingly  _perfect_. Their hands are all over each other and Dean feels his way up the toned skin of this dude’s chest without meaning to, tracing over the slightly raised skin of a still new tattoo by his hip. It makes him push the guy back up against the kitchen wall and start kissing him even more.

They don’t pull back until they’re both breathless, blushing and hard in their pants. Dean’s eyes are closed as he just breathes against the other boy’s lips and he doesn’t open them until he hears a rough voice say, “Castiel.” 

When he opens his eyes it feels like he’s being assaulted by blue - the boy’s bright blue (if not a little lust clouded) eyes, his blue t-shirt, the pieces of blue in his hair - and he’s so startled that he just blurts out, “What?” Without even thinking. The other boy smiles and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist just-this-side of possessively as he repeats, “Castiel. My name is Castiel.” 

"Oh," Dean breathes out a small, startled laugh and leans closer against  _Castiel_ (apparently) as he smiles, “Dean.”

"Well,  _Dean_ ,” Castiel says his name like he’s tasting something sweet on his tongue and the way he smiles makes the taller boy’s cheeks turn a little pink, “Are you doing anything right now?”

 _Ideally you_ , his drunk brain supplies quickly but Dean just smiles and shakes his head, “Nope. Not doin’ a thing.” Castiel licks his lips as his eyes flash down to Dean’s swollen pink ones before he meets his eyes again and murmurs, “Would you like to be?”

If this were anyone else, Dean would laugh in their face for that line. But there’s something different about this guy and Dean can’t help the small smile that spreads over his face as he murmurs back, “I’d love to.” 

They grin at each other momentarily before Cas leans forward and kisses him again, pulling their bodies as close as they can get when he murmurs, “Come home with me?” Dean’s so lost in the new kiss that all he can do is nod and kiss him back, his friends forgotten, “Yeah, okay.”

The two boys stumble out of the party with their fingers laced and the ten minute walk to Cas’ apartment takes twice as long because they keep stopping to push each other up against something and kiss until they can’t breathe all over again. It’s the lightest Dean’s felt in a very, very long time (if not ever), and he’s not even freaking out about the fact that he’s going home with a guy and they’re  _definitely_  going to do more than make out (oh god, he hopes they do more than make out).

When they stumble into the elevator in Cas’ apartment building, Dean crowds him up against the back wall and murmurs against his lips, “I’ve never done this before…” Castiel breathes out a laugh and opens his eyes, smiling kindly at him, “I know.” 

For whatever reason, it makes Dean’s cheeks heat and he ducks his head to hide it in Cas’ neck as he kisses gently at the skin there and sucks a hickey on his pulse point without thinking about it.

They make it to the apartment a couple minutes later and before Dean knows what’s happening, Cas is pulling him down onto the twin bed that’s situated on the floor and taking off his shirt with obvious skill, “Do you want to…?” 

It takes him a moment to realize what Cas means and when he does, he opens up his eyes to grin at the other boy, chuckling despite himself, “God yes, Cas, I want to.” 

Castiel practically  _beams_  and before he knows what’s happening, Dean finds himself laying down on the bed with Cas draped over him and working their pants open. There are lips on his neck and hands working his jeans open and he feels like he’s gonna die when Cas murmurs into his neck, “I want you to fuck me… and then… if you want… I’d really love to fuck you, Dean…”

The noise he makes is embarrassing at best and he finds himself nodding a lot quicker than he thought was even humanly possible, “Okay. Yeah, I’d uh…” His cheeks turn red as he meets Cas’ eyes and says quietly, “I’d like that.”

After that they both take off their clothes quickly and Dean watches Cas open himself up.

He takes his time with it, indulges in putting on a show for the other boy and thrives off of Dean’s hitched breaths every time he lifts his hips up to show off the fingers he has in himself. When Cas hits his prostate, he lets out a small gasp that trails off into a groan and Dean actually  _whimpers_. When their eyes meet across the bed, Cas stops teasing and finishes stretching himself as quick as he can before he crawls over to Dean and into his lap. He cups his face in his hands and gently rubs his thumbs over his cheeks as he murmurs, “You clean…?”

It takes Dean a moment to remember how to talk and when he does, his voice is rough and sex-deep, “Y-ye…” His voice stutters when he feels Cas running a hand over him with lube, “Yeah… I’m, uh… clean…” 

Castiel slides down onto him slowly and Dean feels like he’s going to die or explode or fly apart at the seams at any moment now. It’s hot and tight and when Cas rests their foreheads together as he seats himself fully in Dean’s lap, it’s fucking  _perfect_. His hands move to grip at the beautiful hipbones as he kisses over the blue-eyed boy’s chest and murmurs, “You can…”

He doesn’t need to say any more because Cas starts moving himself up and down on Dean with a sort of practiced ease that makes Dean’s head swim.

They don’t fuck - face to face, foreheads resting together, breathing in each other as their mouths barely touch - it’s too personal. It doesn’t feel like a one-night stand, it doesn’t feel cheap or hurried or rushed, or anything that Dean’s used to. It feels profoundly  _right_  and the way they move together, the way their bodies fit together seems more fitting for people who have their whole lives to do this instead of one night. The noises Cas is making are doing weird things to Dean’s chest, a warm, tight and alarmingly affectionate feeling pools inside of him and makes him kiss along those gorgeous cheekbones.

When Dean manages to hit that spot inside of him, Cas moans loud and wanton as his head falls back. From there their movements get more hurried and more deliberate as they both work their way towards orgasm. Cas’ hand slips in between them and he starts stroking himself as he gasps out, “C… close…” 

Dean nuzzles his nose into Cas’ cheek and moans breathily, his words slurring together, “‘s okay baby, I got you…” 

That seems to be what does him in because suddenly Cas is coming hard in between them and Dean groans, getting a few more thrusts in before he starts coming himself. It sounds like it was punched out of him when he moans, “ _Cas_ …” 

They melt onto the bed when they’re done and Dean can’t help but hiss when Cas pulls off of him so soon. He pouts up at the other boy as he gets out of bed and mumbles only somewhat petulantly, “Where…?”

"I’m just getting a washcloth," Cas promises him quietly before kissing Dean’s forehead and walking to the bathroom with a slight limp in his step. It makes Dean smile as he closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath while he waits for Cas to come back. 

Cas cleans him off almost reverently and Dean just lets himself relax on the bed some more at the soothing movements of the washcloth over his stomach. He almost feels himself falling asleep when his eyes bolt open at the feeling of lips kissing the inside of his thigh, “Cas…” Dean sounds somewhere between excited and mildly terrified and it makes the older boy smile up at him as he rubs his knee, “Shh… let me take care of you now…” 

It’s not a question but Dean nods anyway and lets his head fall back again once he feels Cas kissing down to his hole. He lets out a surprised gasp at the first tentative lick and he spreads his legs more to give the other boy more access.

This isn’t something that he’s done before (and frankly something that Dean had never truly seen the draw in) but as soon as Cas starts in on him, fucking him open with his tongue and fingers like there was nothing else he’d rather be doing right now, he feels like he’s having a religious experience. Cas touches him like he’s something to be cherished and even his tongue is gentle as he licks deeper inside of Dean alongside his long, deft fingers. When he finds Dean’s prostate, Cas spends a few minutes massaging it and making Dean beg.

"Oh god," the younger boy gasps out as his back arches up off the bed, "Oh god Cas, fuck, please baby, please. Need you, fuck, Cas, fuck I need you so fucking bad, oh god…" Castiel smirks and pulls his mouth away to kiss up the inside of Dean’s knee again as he meets his eyes, "What do you need, Dean?" He nips playfully at the skin, "Tell me."

He doesn’t expect Dean to start babbling the way he does; “Fuck me Cas, please, fuck… want your dick in me, want to feel you come in me, want to feel your come dripping out of me when we’re done… want you to fuck me so hard, want you to make me yours,” Dean half-babbles as he writhes on the bed and fucks himself down onto Cas’ three fingers that are still inside of him. It is, bar none, the most beautiful thing that Castiel has ever seen.

He pulls his hand out quickly and scrambles to find the lube again, getting them both ready before he rests himself up against the wall and pulls Dean into his lap. Castiel kisses over his chest as he rubs Dean’s ass cheeks soothingly, trying not to come when he feels the other boy rocking their hips together, “Dean… ride me.”

Dean doesn’t need to be told twice. He sinks down onto Cas with an eagerness that surprises even him and he sighs happily when he’s fully seated, resting his forehead on Cas’ collarbone.

Cas, on the other hand, wasn’t expecting Dean to take him in one thrust and he scrambles to grab onto something so he doesn’t come right now, “I…” He chuckles breathlessly as his arms wrap tightly around Dean, “I thought you said you’d never done this before.” Dean’s still drunk enough that he smiles and looks up at Cas coyly as he rocks his hips down a little, “Dildos don’t count.”

That makes the older boy groan and trail off into a somewhat proud laugh, “You…” He smiles at the beautiful green-eyed boy in his lap and runs a hand through his hair, “You are something else, Dean.” 

Dean blushes a little and leans forward to kiss Cas as he starts to move, going almost all the way off of him before slamming back down.

This time, it’s not-quite making love. Dean’s eager and impatient, moving himself as fast and as hard as he can as he fucks himself onto Cas’ dick. He looks like he’s thirty seconds away from flying apart at the seams and Cas takes back his previous statement - this,  _this_  is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

"Look at you fucking yourself onto my cock," Cas hears himself gasp out, "Such a slut for it. So good, such a good little…" 

Dean comes before he can finish and he whimpers pitifully when moments later, he feels Cas’ hips still and come deep inside of him.

When Dean rolls off of him and falls onto the bed, boneless and sated, Cas doesn’t bother cleaning them off this time. He just pulls Dean into his arms and rests Dean’s head on his chest as he runs a hand through his hair. They both fall asleep within a few minutes of each other and it’s the best either one of them has slept in a very, very long time. 

* * *

In the morning, Cas wakes up to Dean sucking him off like he’s been starving for it and he wonders how long this has been going on because he comes a lot faster than he ever has in his life.

Dean crawls back up the bed and lays himself down on top of Cas languidly, smiling as he rests his face in the other boy’s neck, “Was that…” Cas doesn’t have to see him to know that Dean is blushing as he mumbles, “That was okay, right?” 

"That was  _perfect_ ,” Cas laughs breathlessly and kisses the top of Dean’s head as he wraps his arms around him possessively.

It’s quiet for a few more minutes in the apartment as they let each other wake up some more before Dean asks quietly, “Hey, Cas…?” He hums his acknowledgement as he nuzzles closer to the taller boy, “Hmm?” Dean smiles against his neck, “You doin’ anything right now?”

"Nope," Cas’ voice rumbles through Dean’s body as he tries to contain his laughter, "Not doing a thing." Dean looks up very seriously at Cas and asks with as straight a face as he can manage, "Would you like to be? I know a great diner around the corner…"

Cas barks out a somewhat startled laugh, “Really? You steal my own horrible pick up lines to ask me out on our fist date when I’m covered in your come and naked?” Dean just grins to himself, “It seemed fitting.” 

"You are such a little shit," Cas mumbles fondly as he pulls the other boy into a kiss and nods, "I would love to get breakfast, Dean." 

"Good," Dean murmurs against his lips and can’t help but grin.

* * *

Fifteen years later when they’re laying in their bed with the kids asleep down the hall, Cas turns over in bed and mumbles into the back of Dean’s neck, “Hey… you doin’ anything right now?” Dean smiles sleepily into his pillow and mumbles, “Just trying to sleep… but my husband… the jackass… keeps wakin’ me up…” 

Castiel kisses the top of his shoulder and smiles against the skin there, “Happy anniversary, Dean.” 

"I’ll take you out for pancakes later," Dean promises before turning around and burying his face in Cas’ chest, falling asleep almost immediately.

Dean loves frat parties. 

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr!](http://deansgoodsoul.tumblr.com/post/68381847917/dean-hates-frat-parties-hes-not-even-sure-why-he)


End file.
